$-\dfrac{5}{3} - \dfrac{9}{2} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{10}{6}} - {\dfrac{27}{6}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{10} - {27}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{37}{6}$